Mona's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: After Mona is revealed to have bad gas just like Wario, things start to stink worse than Wario's Waft.
1. Chapter 1

**Mona's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Long ago, I suggested to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus a fanfic like this, but he never did it. I was a bit surprised that he picked Ashley over Mona, given Mona's sexy figure, but I don't blame him for making Ashley gassy instead, given her cuteness. It was about time this got made.

* * *

Mona was riding throughout Diamond City on her red scooter while wearing her outfit from WarioWare, Inc.: Microware Game$, stopping to see that no one was around. "Wow. No ones seems to be around. That's a first."

Mona got off her scooter, feeling her stomach rumble as she looked around, seeing that the streets were deserted. "I guess this looks like a good time to-" Mona up her hands on her butt, closing her eyes while farting loudly, her bad gas puffing up her red shorts. "Whew. That felt good." She released another loud fart, this one being more deep pitched. Mona sighed of relief, before she smells her farts, covering her nose. "Whew! I must stink worse than Wario!"

Waluigi popped out from behind a mailbox, gawking at Mona's abrupt outburst. "You...you gotta be kidding me!"

Mona noticed Waluigi, gasping as she pooted in fright. "W-Waluigi! What are you doing here?"

Waluigi's right eye twitched. "You're gassy too? This is outrageous! You're just like Daisy!"

Mona farted again, her poots sounding more like tubas with each one. "Well excuse me, Mr. Lanky Man! It's not like spending more time with Wario than most other girls wasn't going to make me gassy!"

Waluigi growled in frustration, pulling on his mustache. "Gah! I can barely handle one orange haired girl with bad gas! The world does not need another one!"

Mona bent over, farting out another stinky poot that puffed up her red shorts and lifted up her white coat. "Whatever. My job at the Gelateria is bad enough without you criticizing me and my stinky gas. Stick to your tacos like you usually do, Lanky man!"

With that, Mona intentionally farted right at Waluigi as a way to get him to back off as she got back on her scooter, riding away and occasionally releasing more gas from her big butt that her scooter.

Waluigi sighed as he frantically wafted the air to get Mona's backblast away from him. "Wario sure is gonna be pissed when he hears about this..." he stated in a low mood.

Meanwhile, somewhere far, far from the streets, Ashley watched Mona pass gas from the top of a tall building in Diamond City, frowning as she clenched her fists.

"Ohhh, not another gassy person!" Ashley growled. "Wario with his own farts was bad enough, now I gotta deal with her too?"

Red nodded, standing next to her.

"I can't have her tainting my reputation as the gassiest female in Diamond City!" Ashley stated. "I'm gonna go do something about her!"

Red sighed, knowing that it wasn't gonna end well between the two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley made it to Wario's house, and she knocked on Wario's door, which Wario opened, not pleased to see Ashley.

"Oh, it's you." Wario stated in discomposure. "What do you want now, Ashley?"

Ashley walked in. "We need to talk. It's about Mona."

Wario crossed his arms. "What about her? Did she get a promotion or something?"

"No, that's not even close!" Ashley stated. "You know how I'm able to fart like you do in games like Brawl?"

"Unfortunately!" Wario growled. "No one can out fart the great Wario! Well, except for that pink princess, but that is irrelevant!"

Ashley sighed. "Right. Anyway, Mona is also very gassy."

Wario froze up for a moment, his jaw literally dropping to the floor, before he picked it up again, clenching his fists. **"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"** he screamed.

Ashley lifted her leg, letting out a loud fart of her own. "Yup. Now there's three of us who can fart like crazy. And it looks like I have myself a new farting rival."

Wario growled in rage. "D'OH I...Oh whatever! I bet even she can't outfart the great Wario!"

Wario turned around, performing his infamous Wario Waft on Ashley, blowing her out of Wario's House and into a tree. "Wha-hah! You see? I'm-a-the best!"

Ashley picked herself up while groaning in pain. "Oh please!" Ashley scoffed. "I've seen Mona do better! Either one of us could destroy all of Diamond City with our farts if we wanted to!"

Wario fumed, shaking his fists in rage. "Ah! I'd like to see Mona do better!"

Ashley crossed her arms, shaking her head at Wario. "Oh just you wait, fat man! And by the way..."

Ashley turned around and lifted her red dress, which revealed her dark, orange panties. "Watch this!" Ashley farted as loud and powerful as possible, her gas being so powerful that it caused Wario's house to collapse on itself, the entire foundation of it coming down on Wario, who yelled in pain as he got crushed. Ash turned around, smirking at Wario's pain and groaning. "Face it, Wario! You're no competition when it comes to me...or Mona!"

Mona rode in on her scooter, stopping to see the damage that has been done. "What the heck happened here?" she asked as she got off her scooter.

"I just proved to Wario that I'm better at farting than he is!" Ashley admitted as she let another blast of raunchy gas emerge from her rear.

Wario emerged from the rubble, fuming with blistering fury.** "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO-"**

Mona aimed her butt at Wario, releasing a huge fart that was equally as powerful as Ashley's, which blew Wario and all the rubble that used to be his house away. "You may be better than him, but no way are you better than me! Both me and my scooter have a lot of gas!"

Ashley scoffed. "I'd like to see you prove yourself then! Just like I did with myself."

"You saw what I did!" Mona stated as she blew another loud fart towards a nearby tree, causing it to catch fire and die. "And I'm just getting warmed up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mona was riding her scooter to work, when suddenly her scooter started slowing down, eventually coming to a complete stop.

"Oh man! I'm out of gas! Again!" Mona stated, seeing that her scooter was indeed empty on gasoline. Then she looked at her butt, snapping her fingers as she got an idea. "Wait! Maybe I can use an alternate form of gas to get me going!"

Mona firmly grabbed both handlebars on her scooter, bending forward and sticking her butt out. She grunted while she released a loud fart rah started to get her going. Mona smiled I. Relief as she kept farting away, her gas suddenly making her move as she started to speed up, eventually going faster than her scooter normally could.

A few minutes later, Mona arrived at her workplace, the Gelateria. "Wow! I never knew I could use my farts to go that fast!" Mona admitted as another loud fart from her sexy butt lifted her dress, which revealed her wet panties. "And I didn't even poop myself! Unlike some people..."

As Mona walked into the Gelateria, Ashley was watching from her broom, displeased at what she saw. "Her farts are getting stronger..." Ashley claimed. "Pretty soon she'll be better at it than me!" Ashley let out a loud fart of her own. "Or maybe not. All I know is, now that Wario is out of the competition, it's just me and her!"


End file.
